To Love Again
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: I'm a huge Luby fan! This is a Luka and Abby love story


I am a huge Luby fan and this is my first attempt at a Luka and Abby fanfic. It takes place in the end of 7th season and the beginning of the 8th season. There are a few differences though. Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County. They got married. Elizabeth and Mark are married and Ella is a newborn. Kerry is not gay. Kim Legaspi never existed. ( I know I will probably get alot of yucks and grosses from this next one but hey its my story ) Carter moved back in with Kerry they fell in love and are now married and Dave and Jing Mei are dating. Ok now that that is all out of the way on to the story!!!  
  
  
To Love Again  
Part 1: I Love You  
  
  
Luka Kovac was just starting his shift at County. On the outside he was smiling but inside he was crying. Two years ago today he had lost the most important part of his life. His wife and children. He missed them terribly. Their deaths had been the reason he had left Croatia. He had been at County General for almost two years now. He had a few good friends and then there was Abby. He really liked being with her and her cared for her alot. He knew his feeling for her ran deeper than that but it scared him. The last person he cared for and loved was taken from him. His biggest fear was loosing Abby too.  
  
He still remembered the day he met Abby. It was Thanksgiving and he went up to visit Carol after she had the twins. He thought he was in love with Carol until he saw Abby standing by Carol's bed holding one of the twins. He had stood there for several minutes. Carol saw him standing there and told him to come in. She introduced him to Abby. She smiled at him extending her hand to shake his. Luka was breathless he was taken in by her beautiful smile. After that day he didn't see her for awhile but then a few weeks later Kerry came to him she wanted him to meet the new med student. When he turned around he saw that beautiful smile again. Abby was the new med student.  
  
He wanted to ask her out but he was always too nervous to do so. One night they were sitting outside the ambulance bay they had talked for awhile and when Abby got up she kissed him. Luka was surprised by it but he was glad she had done it. A few days later she came to him and asked him out. Even though their first date had been a disaster because he killed the mugger that attacked Abby they were still together going strong. Luka knew he loved her but he was afraid to say it. There had been several times when he wanted to say it.  
  
When she was caught in a small explosion last Thanksgiving along with the patient she had been treating he wanted to run to her and tell her how felt but he didn't. He watched Carter carry her from the flames as he carried out the patient. He was relieved when Carter said she would be alright. When her mother Maggie who was Bipolar attempted suicide he held her for hours while she cried on his shoulder. He wanted to tell her he loved her and would always be there for her but he didn't. Her mother was doing much better now. She was staying on her meds, she had her own place, she had a good job, and she called Abby all the time she even spoke with Luka often. She would tease him asking him when he planned to marry her daughter.  
  
Luka would laugh and not really give her an answer. The truth was that he had thought about marrying Abby and starting a family with her but he thought about Danllja. He often wondered how she would feel if he were to remarry and start a new family. He hoped she would be happy for him and know that he would always love her, Marco, and Jansen they had a special place in his heart and now Abby did too.  
  
Luka's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. He smiled "Hey Abby" Abby smiled too "Hey sweeite , are you ok you seemed pretty distracted?" Luka nodded "I'm fine I was just thinking" Abby grinned "What were you thinking about. I hope it was me" Luka wrapped his arm around her waist "Of course I was, I was thinking about how lucky I am to have such a sweet, sexy, beautiful woman in my life" he pulled her close to him and kisses her. Abby giggles "Luka stop we're standing at the admit desk. Everyone is looking at us" Luka held her close their foreheads touching as he looked into her eyes. He whispers "I don't care and he kisses her again   
  
Someone clears their throat behind them. They turn around to see Kerry. Abby blushes a little. " Umm hi Kerry we were just umm talking" Kerry smiles " Talking huh that's funny I call it making out" Abby was so embarrassed she couldn't believe Kerry had caught them kissing. She hid her face in Luka's shoulder. Luka smiled "Hey Abby don't be embarrassed I caught her and Carter *talking* yesterday." Now it was Kerry's turn to blush. She had forgotten that Luka had walked in to the lounge and saw them kissing. Abby lifted her head and looked at Kerry. "Is that true Kerry?" Kerry looked down at the charts in her hand "Umm yeah I think we should get back to work now. She handed Abby a chart "Hand lac in exam four." She then handed Luka a chart "Chest pain in exam six" She smiled at them and left.   
  
Abby sighed "Well I guess we better get to work" She started to walk away when Luka pulled her back to him kissing her one last time. "Abby after work lets go out to dinner" Abby smiled "Ok sounds great Luka" she kissed his cheek "See you later honey" Luka stood there for a moment watching Abby walk toward exam four. He watched her until she disappeared in to the room. He headed toward exam six.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty busy Abby and Luka got swamped with patients. There was a MVA, a gang fight that led to three GSW's, Two stabbing , and a woman in active labor. Abby was wore out. She stripped off her gloves and gown. She went to the lounge. Carol was sitting in there with one of the twins. Abby couldn't believe how big they were getting. They were almost two. Abby smiled "Wow Carol she is getting so big." Carol nodded "Yeah and they've already got the terrible twos" Abby knelt down by the little girl. "Hey Tess look at you you're a big girl now aren't you" The little girl giggled "I big girl now" Abby smiled "You sure are squirt" she tickles her tummy and Tess giggles.   
  
Luka walks in. He smiles at Carol. "Hi Carol, Hi Tess" Tess smiles "Luka!" she runs over to him and hugs him. He picks her up and swings her. She giggles. He walks over to Carol and Abby. Carol smiles "Come here Tess I'm sure your Uncle Luka is tired. Tess frowned. She kissed Luka's cheek "love you". Luka smiled "I love you too sweeite" he hands her to Carol. He turns to Abby "Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Abby smiled "Yes I'm ready" They say goodnight to Carol and Tess. She takes Luka's hand and they walk out of the lounge together.  
  
Half an hour later Abby and Luka were sitting in a booth at Olive Garden. They had ate their meal and were now waiting on dessert. Luka smiled. He reached across the table and took Abby's hand holding it in his. "Abby you are so beautiful and so sweet I'm so lucky to have you in my life" He looked right into her soft brown eyes. He whispers "I love you Abby". Abby's eyes glistened with tears. She waited so long to hear those words. Those three little words never meant more to her than they did at that moment. A few tears slid down her cheeks. She squeezed Luka's hand. She whispers "I love you too Luka" Luka stretched across the table and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He kisses her softly.   
  
He wasn't crying inside anymore he was full of happiness again for the first time in two years. He was in love with Abby Lockhart and he was finally able to tell her. He told Abby Lockhart that he loved her!  
  
  
To Love Again  
Part 2:Making a Commitment   
Coming Soon!!!!!!!  



End file.
